


Squeak

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We work in the same office and you have a goddamn squeaky chair and you WONT FING STOP SQUEAKING IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT ANNOYS ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeak

Castiel was grinding his teeth together. He was certain of it now. Dean Winchester absolutely knew what he was doing to him. Usually it was Dean’s gorgeous looks and easy charm that embarrassingly easily effected Castiel but today Dean wasn’t effecting Castiel in that way at all. Dean was new, he’d only been here a week, and he was already a menace.

Today though, someone had decided to give everyone in the office new chairs. New, comfy chairs. Castiel had agreed with that, however, unfortunately for him Dean Winchester had ended up with a goddamn squeaky chair.

At the beginning of the day it had been unintentional of course. Dean wasn’t doing it on purpose. But after the few complaints and annoyed sighs that came from Castiel, in the cubicle next to Dean’s, he had soon caught on to Castiel’s obvious frustration and decided that it would be fun to drive him insane.

And so he was. Castiel couldn’t work. He couldn’t focus. He could barely even think for crying out loud. And Castiel had already told him politely to quit it about a thousand times. Castiel stared at the computer in front of him but all he could focus on was the squeak, squeak, squeak. Silence. Squeak.

He took in a deep breath and grabbed his hair as if he would rip it out. It was then that he heard the second most annoying noise of the day. Dean Winchester laughing. He usually loved to hear that noise. But not today because today Dean was laughing at him.

Castiel swivelled around in his chair to face Dean who was wiping tears from his eyes. “Dean, that’s enough! I tried to be polite but now you are just being rude and disrespectful. Could you please just shut up so that I can get on with my work!”

Castiel is fuming now but Dean is just sitting there, a cocky smile on his face. “Make me.” He says and oh he should not have said that. Dean is sitting there, his arms crossed over his chest, legs open and a mischievous look in his eyes.

Castiel can’t help himself. He pushes out of his chair, takes a few steps, grabs Dean by the face and smashes their lips together. He doesn’t care if Dean is disgusted, they weren’t even friends anyway. Nothing to lose. He pulls away almost instantly, only allowing himself to bask in Dean’s plush, soft lips for a second before he can get too carried away.

He smirks as he looks down to see a shocked look on Dean’s face. Castiel returns to his seat, feeling victorious at having shut Dean up. A moment later he sees Dean out of the corner of his eye swivel his chair around to his own desk and start working. Castiel is finally at peace.

Squeak.

He swivels around so quickly, nearly knocking his computer off his desk, and opens his mouth to scream at Dean when his eye catches something and he stops.

Dean is holding up a piece of paper that says ‘Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?’ Castiel blinks. What? He looks up to see the other man looking quite nervous.

Castiel smiles and shakes his head. 

“So is that a no?” Dean asks hesitantly. Castiel chuckles then.

“No, Dean, that is not a no. My answer is yes but on one condition.” Dean’s lights up at that. “You stop squeaking that chair.”

Dean’s smug grin, one that Castiel has become very familiar with throughout the day, covers his face. “Of course! Why didn’t you just ask?” He says as he leans forward and squeak.

Castiel throws his pen at Dean’s head. Although, he certainly doesn’t complain when Dean’s making Castiel’s bed squeak later that night.


End file.
